


History and Waters

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Team Tobirama, kagami feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Kagami's Sensei dies.  He dies and it binds Kagami and his friends together.At least it does until the Will is read.





	History and Waters

**Author's Note:**

> godaime-obito asked:
> 
> how about 8 with tobirama and kagami?
> 
> I said: Mmmm, yesssss, (also there’s a hint of MadaTobi because I needed a reason, but it’s not the focus because I wanted to write Kagami apparently?) (also, it’s a modern-esq AU that really follows many plot points from canon, because why not?)
> 
> 8\. “you died and left me six research labs that operate in international waters and I’m kind of scared to find out why keeping them out there was a stipulation of the will”

Kagami can’t look the other’s in the eye, can’t explain to them  _why_  Sensei would have chosen  _him_  over the rest of them when it came to his highly coveted labs, the ones that they  _hadn’t even known about_.  He doesn’t know how to say the words.

How does one even describe the absolute  _disaster_ that had been Sensei’s only romantic relationship of note and how it had, in the end, given Sensei a whole slew of extended family even as every part of the actual relationship imploded.

But Madara-ji is long dead, is scattered dust even as Touka-senpai brought back Sensei from where he fell in the Field.  Madara-ji floats on the wind as Sensei is returned to the Senju’s Growing Grandfather, and Kagami doesn’t think he would even  _care_.

“Um, I don’t think that I am the best person to-”

“The Will stipulates that these labs must remain operational and remain in international waters unless  _all_  beneficiaries loose their respective inheritance and the Executioners - we here at  _Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara -_ find susceptible replacements,” the blond lawyer interrupted him.

Kagami swallowed, but nodded.  He couldn’t take away everyone else’s inheritance away.

“I’ll take care of them,” he whispered.

He tuned out the rest of the meeting, staring blankly at the piece of paper.

* * *

“But that’s the thing Danzo,” Kagami complained over coffee a few days later, “I have no  _idea_  what Sensei was even doing at these labs!”

His friend shook his head.

“If he never talked to you about it, why would Sensei leave you them?”

“That’s what I’m saying!”

Danzo gave him a disgusted look, “fine, don’t tell me.”

“What,” Kagami looked at him in confusion.

“You don’t want to share whatever secret it was that you and Sensei were keeping, that’s on you.  Just leave me out of your stupid prank.”

With that, Danzo stood and strode away from the table, leaving Kagami gaping behind him.

* * *

Homura and Koharu kept giving each other stupid looks as Kagami tried to explain everything to them, ignoring what he said with vaguely courteous “mmhm’s” and “uh huh’s”.

He left disgusted when Koharu’s foot rubbed up his leg.  Obviously the two were too enamored with their not-so-secret liasion to pay any attention to  _his_  problems.  He didn’t understand why they didn’t both just get a divorce already.  Everyone knew they were head-over-heels.

(of course, his father would claim that everyone knew that Sensei and Madara-ji had been like that once upon a time as well.  Before Izuna-ji’s death.)

* * *

Hiruzen spent their entire lunch ranting about how it wasn’t  _fair_  and how  _he_  should have gotten the labs as  _he_ was the one of their group that shared Sensei’s love of science.  Kagami couldn’t get a word in edgewise.  He gave it up as a lost cause and tipped the waiter before leaving.

* * *

“Well, have you gone to them yet?”

Kagami blinked owlishly at Torifu.  The other sighed and placed his pint back down on the bar counter.

“Sensei never did much without  _some_  reason.  It stands then that he had a reason that  _you_  out of all of us were given those labs.”

“That,” Kagami said, holding up one finger before letting it drop, “makes a lot of sense.  Why didn’t I think of it?”

Torifu rolled his eyes.

“Probably because you have spent almost every day since talking with the  _rest_  of our friends.”

“Koharu  _felt me up_  and didn’t even notice!”

“She and Homura still pretending that no one knows then?”

Kagami groaned and let his head flop down onto the counter.

“I’ll take that as a yes.  Let’s see, Danzo would have thought you and Sensei conspired against the rest of us for some reason - we really do need to get him in some sort of therapy for his paranoia - and Hiruzen made it all about him didn’t he?”

“How did you know?”

“All of you are stupidly predictable.  Now, I expect that you will pick me up when we head out to the islands.  I am  _not_  leaving my car at the docks until we return.”

Kagami flailed.


End file.
